Le Petit Lynx
Le Petit Lynx is an episode of HTFF. Plot Paws arrives at her classroom, confused as she looks for a spot to sit down. The teacher, Wooly, tries to decipher the message on the chalkboard. When Paws tells him the answer, Wooly thinks he was insulted and sends her to the back of the class. As she makes her way to her desk, Paws passes by other students such as Pierre, Velo and Jacques. Once Paws takes her seat, Lammy happens to be sitting next to her. She claims that Mr. Pickles is very fluent in French. Seeing the pickle as inanimate, Paws simply gives off a nervous nod. Pierre turns to Paws and decides to test her knowledge by reading words from a French-English dictionary. Paws attempts to translate the first word told to her. Wooly hears this and assumes it is a cuss word. Paws points to Pierre, so Wooly sends him out to clean the hallway as punishment. On his way, Pierre unknowingly slams the door into Cocktail, who was trying to reach the knob. Jacques says in French that he needs to use the bathroom, but Wooly fails to understand him, so he simply leaves. Pierre is seen mopping the floor, leading Jacques to slip and knock over the bucket, located next to a power outlet. While Jacques gets electrocuted, everyone else smells the scent of fried chicken. This makes Paws hungry, so she asks Wooly when the lunch break starts. But her answer is left blank. Wooly writes a word on the board and tells his remaining students to say it. None of them can read it because it's written in Wooly's own language. Velo looks through the window to see his bike on fire. He tries to explain the emergency, but Wooly refuses to let anyone leave until they answer the lesson. Pierre returns holding a suspicious chicken drumstick. Paws gets even hungrier and resorts to taking a bite out of Mr. Pickles. An enraged Lammy cusses at her. Wooly thinks Lammy has said the word on the board and dons a graduation cap on her head. Velo hurries to the schoolyard for his bike. Mouse Ka-Boom, with a box of firecrackers, is shown to be responsible for the damage. He and Velo get into an arguement until Wooly confronts them. Misinterpreting a message on the box, he lights all the firecrackers at once, resulting in an explosion that kills the three. It also causes Pierre to have horrific flashbacks and kill Lammy, while Paws sneaks out of the classroom. The following night, Paws goes to a French restaurant, but having learned barely any French, she resorts to miming. Luckily, the bouncer just so happens to be Mime and he lets her inside. Moral "Actions speak louder than words." Deaths #Cocktail is crushed by the door. #Jacques is electrocuted and fried. #Mr. Pickles is bitten by Paws. #Wooly, Mouse Ka-Boom and Velo are killed by firecrackers. #Lammy is murdered by Pierre. Trivia *This marks Paws' first starring role in an episode not named after her. *Lumpy originally had Wooly's role. *Mr. Pickles is inanimate throughout his screen time. *The episode is french for The Little Lynx. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes